If I were an Angel
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: Akashi, a God Of Death who steals souls before their time ran out. He's been doing it for a long time... then there's Kuroko Tetsumi a sick patient who's been hospitalized for a long time... "A kiss and everything will be over" AkafemKuro!


**_Rustle..._**

**_Rustle..._**

**_Swwwssshh..._**

**_Tick... tock..._**

**_Tick...Tock..._**

**_Swwwssshh..._**

The sand in the hour glasses made noises as the different lives of the humans slowly ran out. Thousands of hourglass are lined up, some of it are still filled, some are already in the halfway, some are almost running out... but a particular glass is barely empty, the sands ever so slowly, glide down to the lower part of the glass obviously showing and telling everyone who sees it that it is almost time for the unfortunate human. In the midst of the room there was a man with a strikingly red hair wearing a white polo with a black vest, a red ribbon wrapped around the collar of his polo, and a black slacks that goes with his black shiny leather shoes.

"It's time" he whispered to himself his heterochromatic eyes looking at the specific glass. The hour glass starts to count and he lament.

"Are you ready, Akashi?" The man looked up only to see his company, Mayuzumi who was with him for quite a long time. The man, named Akashi tightened his ribbon before nodding showing no emotions in his face.

"A kiss and it'll be over, am I right?" He said boring his mismatch eyes to the other man

"Yes, that's your duty, as a God of Death" the latter answered

Yes, Akashi Seijuro is a God of death, by a kiss it could steal your soul away and never open your eyes again it's his job... It's his duty as a God to retrieve the souls of the ones who are nearing death and steal the soul with a deadly kiss and no one can prevent it from happening. The hourglasses are his tracker to the humans to know who is going to die for the next few days.

"We better hurry up Akashi, we don't want anyone to get ahead of us"

* * *

"It's fine, it's merely erasing one human life, it would be fine. Where's our target?" He asked  
They were assigned in the busy place in Tokyo. Akashi and Mayuzumi were floating in front of a building looking at it with an unexplainable look.

"That hospital?" Akashi asked his companion, reassuring it and at the same time asking for more details

"Yes, the patient has an illness and was hospitalized for a long time" Mayuzumi said looking at the clipboard in his hands

"...how long is the patient going to live" he asked still keeping his normal calm yet authoritative aura

"Based on the speed of the sand... around three more days"

"Let's go"

* * *

"Then take a rest after a few hours I'll come back and give some medicines" the nurse smiled at the patient before leaving. The room became quiet again leaving the sounds of the machines beep noisily.

"Hello" the patient's head snapped at the open window and saw a man with a beautiful red hair and an enchanting mismatch eyes stepped in the railing of the window... from the ... sky.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsumi?" He asked as if he didn't just "flew" from wherever

"Y-yes, I'm Kuroko Tetsumi" the girl with a blue hair that reached her waist answered while her matching blue eyes widened a little, surprised at the unexpected guest. Akashi's eyes widened for a fraction

_"Yes, the patient has an illness and was hospitalized for a long time"_

'Hospitalized? She's still a teen" he looked at Mayuzumi with a sharp look for not informing him for such an important detail

"Akashi? What's wrong" Mayuzumi asked

"Nothing"

"Are you perhaps an angel" Kuroko asked tilting her head which Akashi raised a brow in her question, he composed himself before speaking again "I'm Akashi Seijuro, God of Death and I'm here to take your soul away" he declared landing gracefully on the cold tiles of the room.

"A kiss and everything will be over" He climbed into Kuroko's hospital bed, and moved his face towards the startled girl and was about to close their gap until...

"Pfft" Kuroko turned her face to the other side laughing softly that immediately left a tingling sensation inside Akashi

"May I ask what is funny?" He asked furowing his eyebrow with a blush tinted slightly on his cheeks

"I-it's just Akashi-kun..." Kuroko wiped her eyes first before reverting back to her soft expression "it's just Akashi-kun is weird. If I want to have my first kiss stolen, you have to be my friend first"

"..." Akashi didn't understand the girl. Most of the people he encountered would've already cried and beg for their life but Kuroko is different

"I don't understand" he said bluntly

"Mmm... you have to be my friend therefore Akashi-kun must visit me again" she smiled softly

"...friend?"

"Hai, Sei-kun"

'How come she can smile... at a God of death like me...? At someone like me...?' He thought

"You are a weird one" His lips formed a small smile, chuckling a little

"...Sei-kun... you smiled!" Kuroko noticed as her face grow hotter

"...I did not"

* * *

'I'm a God of Death yet she wanted to be friends with me' Akashi thought as he moved another shogi piece on the board. His thoughts were interrupted when Mayuzumi speak

"Akashi, why didn't you do it? A kiss is all needed then our job will be over. Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know" he muttered for the first time in his life he don't know. He feels weird toward that girl and there's something about her... he just can't describe.

'She exceeded my expectations, most of people shed tears but she just smiles gently... truly fascinating. They all cry unlike we Gods. Crying is an unfamiliar action to me, our tear glands are degenerated having no need of it's use'

"You know sooner or later, you can't prevent what is going to happen... she is going to die, either way"

Akashi glanced at Mayuzumi who is monitoring the glasses carefully. 'That's right there's no time to hesitate, her time of death is drawing nearer and nearer and before the sand completely fell...'

* * *

The next day Akashi opened the door only to see an empty room. His heart rate fastened a little as a worry started to grow inside him "You're a friend of Tetsumi?" A nurse suddenly asked him

"Ah, yes. May I ask where did she go?"

"Well, by this time she is usually in the garden"

"Thank you" he politely bowed before heading where the garden is. He turned in the corner and saw a beautiful view he'd ever saw in his whole life. Kuroko was standing in the middle of the garden making a flower crown while humming softly.

'Kuroko and the flowers goes well together' he thought but immediately composed himself, while silently reprimanding himself

"Isn't bad for someone sick to be out here" he made his presence known

"You really came to visit Sei-kun I'm really glad" Kuroko said smiling at him

"You are destined to die that's the only reason why I'm here" he said

"I know. But either way if you leave me alone, I'm still gonna die." She answered nonchalantly

"Don't you grieve that you can't live longer?" Kuroko just smiled at him as a reply

"Here you go"she said praising herself for the flower crown she made and putting it on the top of Akashi's head

"You really are weird" he commented unaware of the blush forming on his cheeks

"I'm just making the best of my life before I die" her eyes looked distant for a second before smiling at him

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" His mismatched eyes stared at her curiously

"I am well prepared Sei-kun"

* * *

"Tomorrow morning is her last day you know" Mayuzimu reminded him

"I am well aware of that" he looked at the hourglass in front of him million thoughts running to his mind until he stood up from his chair

"I have to do it tonight" he said emotionless

'Because if she's awake and I see her smile... it'll just get in the way' he thought flying to the sky in the middle of the night. He ran into the hallway then stopped at the front of Kuroko's door. He sighed deeply before opening it quietly... and not expecting to see an empty room.. again. His eyes widened and his heart continuously thumping wildly in his chest

'What if someone...!' When he thought about some other God steal her. He immediately sprinted to look for Kuroko. After a few minutes he found her on the back of the hospital. He flew down to the ground

"Kuroko" he said frowning at the girl, who was facing her back to him flinched obviously before turning her head to face him.

"...!" His eyes widened for a second surprised to see her with tears strain on her face

"Kuroko... you've been crying all along...?"

"Ngghh... My mother will be lonely without me... "

"All along it was just mother and me and yet... I'm about to leave her side" she sob bowing her head in attempt to hide her face. Akashi moved instinctively and hug the fragile girl in his arms

'If... I was an angel... I wouldn't make you cry like this much would I...?' He grimly thought

'I can only steal souls... why...? I've done this for a million times and everything is the same... but when it's Kuroko...'

'I was supposed to end her life. It should be easy... but I want her to keep on living...'

"Ne, Sei-kun"

"When I die, don't cry, okay?" She released her grip to him and smiled to him. His eyes widened for a fraction before chuckling softly

"What's with that?" Then they spent the night laughing together -

* * *

**_Clack!_**

The door opened revealing Akashi who is looking at her with a blank eyes

"It's now your time and I've come to take your soul" he reminded her. It's now her third day and it is now her time. He walked slowly to her bed not showing any emotions and stood beside her bed

"Ah, Sei-kun sorry for not welcoming you properly" she was now bedridden and a white blanket was covering her body, only showing her pale face and her arms

"I'm always ready Sei-kun" she replied gently. Akashi climbed in her bed trapping her with his arms

'If I were an angel... I wish I were an angel'

"A kiss and everything will be over. Goodbye" he to told her. He was about to bend over to kiss her when a pair of hands grabbed his polo and his lips met Kuroko's catching him off guarded. It wasn't long it's just a peck, yet it sent many emotions inside Akashi. Kuroko eventually let go before chuckling with a blush on her face.

"Thanks Sei-kun. After all I wanted my first kiss to be... with... you..." she trailed off finally shutting her eyes of as her soul leaves her body, leaving a peaceful looking corpse of Kuroko Tetsumi.

* * *

_**Sswwwsshhh...**_

The sound of the hourglass is irritating for Akashi. It is like mocking him. Telling him that his "friend" is now gone and there's nothing he can do about it. He clenched his hands into fists while silently gritting his teeth.

"We have our next target, Akashi" Mayuzumi announced to the silent man

"I see"

'Everything is over...'

Mayuzumi hesitated for a second as if debating whether to say "it" to him "...And Akashi... Kuroko wanted me to give this to you" he finally said bringing out something in a red flat box. Akashi received it without a word before opening it carefully then slowly removing the linen cloth covered in it and his eyes widened in surprise. The flower crown she made for him was in the box.

'Her smile...'

_"Sei-kun!"_ He remembered her smile

_" Thanks Sei-kun. After all I wanted my first kiss to be... with... you..."_ he remembered every details of her and his heart started aching for some reason

_**Plop.**_

"Huh?" He felt something wet in his face sliding from his eyes down to his chin continuously

**_Plop... Plop_**

"Akashi?"

**_Plop... Plop...Plop_**

'Somehow I couldn't stop my tears... Tears?.. I'm crying... because... All along I was inlove with her... all this time I am...'

"Sei-kun. When I die don't cry, okay?"

'I love her...' he gripped the flower crown tighter on his chest letting the tears continue to fall

"Akashi! Kuroko's hourglass!" Mayuzumi gasped. His head snapped into the said glass and his eyes widened... the sand in her hourglass starts to glow and starts to rise from the lower half to the upper half. Akashi and Mayuzumi are staring at the glass in bewilderment. After a few seconds, Akashi's eyes, thou it barely pass, it showed happiness in them

* * *

'A dream?' Kuroko opened her blue eyes, feeling dizzy for some reason

'I've dreamed about... what is it?... is it really a dream?'

'Red... huh? What is it? I don't understand...'

"Tetsumi!" Her mother immediately hugged her with tears in her eyes

"It's a miracle!" Her mother sobbed, making Kuroko smile as tears gathered in her eyes

'...what is this feeling?' She thought to herself

* * *

"I see, so in exchange of a God's tears, you can bring back a life" Mayuzumi said writing in his clipboard floating near the hospital. Akashi's eyes looked down in her room seeing her crying happily with her family

"...but in exchange of her memories of me..." he said even thou what he said is saddening, he can't help but be contented. His heterochromatic eyes stared at her one last time before turning away

"Let's go to our next target..."

"Matte, are we going to save or to steal the soul?"

Akashi stared at his companion, clearly amused at his question "...it depends" he answered while continued flying in the sky

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N: Hi again minna! How are you all doing? I just wrote this in the middle of the night after being inspired XD tell me what you think and I'll be happy to hear it , just write in the box below to review and also add this to your fave. list! See ya~**


End file.
